ocs_for_monstroussfandomcom-20200215-history
Unhinged hounds editing
This is a huge work-in-progress. It probably won't be finished for quite some time, as I've got quite a busy schedule during the week. Please do not mark this as deletion, or anything of that sort. I'll be working on this little by little each day, most of the work being done during the weekends. Thank you! Thump! Thump! You felt The Warm Beat Of You're Heart, Rushing Adrenaline Meeting you're breath, You Stopped, Feeling The Cold Breathing Of Flowing Wind On You're Back. You Stared Into The Lost Forest. "Why, Hello." A Wolf Stopped Behind You. You Jumped A Little And Twisted Around, Eye To Eye With A Large Wolf. He Spoke Again,"Why Exactly Are You Here, If You Won't Respond I Will Force You To Leave." He Said Voice Locked On With A Stern Attitude. You Gulped Taking in the Fact That You Just Realized you Crossed A Border And into the Territory Of A Wolf Pack "Speak 70!" He spoke, His Eyes Showed He wanted Reason And Answer. Server ~ Chimbu Oasis Plains (Kimbara) Prey:' Desert birds, small fish found in the stream, and small + large rodents (rabbit, squirrel, etc). ''Dangers: Venomous snakes, scorpions, deadly spiders (rare).'' '''''Lively Woodland (Sarepia Forest) Prey:' Rodents (mice, rabbit, vole, chipmunks, squirrels, etc), birds (Thrush, Crow, Swallow, etc). ''Dangers: Bears (rare).'' '''''Snowy Summits (Mt. Shiveer) We do not hunt here. Dangers:' Polar bears, Frostbite, Below zero temperatures, Other dangers caused by the cold. '''''Muddy Marsh (Appondale) Prey:' Rabbits, Otters, Beavers, Raccoons, Muskrats, Geese, Ducks, Sparrows, Deer (a team of 2-4 could take one down) Dangers: '''Alligators, Bears (rare.) ''>> Double grouping<< Double grouping will not be tolerated. If you are seen double grouping you will be exiled on the spot. >>Attacking packmates<< Attacking pack-mates is NOT allowed. You must avoid this at all costs, or you will recieve a punishment. >>Respect<< Disrespect to the higher ranks will result in punishment. >>Drama<< Please, keep the drama to a minimum. >>Bullying<< Please don't bully any of your pack members. This will result in punishment. >>Ambassadors' word is law<< Self explanatory. >>Naming<< Only rogue names are allowed. TBA None as of now Member Dress Code: Non-Member Dress Code: Pelt/Eye Colors: For pelt colors, just don't use bright colors (pink, teal, etc.), please. And for eye colors, you may use any color. Authørity The Authørity is made of some of the highest and most respected ranks in the pack. >>Luminary<< X2 The Luminaries are the strongest, bravest, most understanding and most respected canines in the pack. They are born leaders, chosen for a job as Tykes. You mustn't mess with these hounds. They command all divisions. >>Ambassador<< X2 The Ambassadors are the second in command. They are in charge when the Luminaries are gone, and take the place of a fallen Luminary. These canines expect high respect from lower ranks. They are usually chosen by the Luminaries. >>Lead Mercenary<< X1 This guy/girl is in charge of everyone in Divisiøn 2. They lead Divisiøn 2 into war, create spy teams for when Rivals are up to no good, everything. Often involved in big decisions, along with the Luminaries, Ambassadors and Herbalists. >>Lead Chaser<< X1 This guy/girl is in charge of everyone in Divisøn 3. They establish hunting patrols and are often involved in big decisions, along with Lead Mercenaries and the other high ranks. Divisøn 1 Pretty much just the healers' division. >>Herbalist<< X2 These are the healers of the pack. They mend any wounded or sick pack members, always putting others' life before their own. It takes patience, bravery and grit to be a Herbalist. They are to be treated with respect, as they are one of the highest ranks. >>Herbalist Cadet<< X2 These guys are the Herbalists in training. They assist the Herbalists and in return are taught to be a mender of the pack. Divisiøn 2 Division 2 is made up of the protectors of the pack. They are commanded by the Lead Mercenary, and of course the Luminaries and Ambassadors. >>Mercenary<< X5 These are what you would call the "Elite Assassins". They are some of the most trusted and merciless canines in the pack, their strength on a whole other level from your average fighter. They also do some of the bigger jobs. Such as spying, taking out traitors, etc. They are to be treated with respect, as they are one of the highest ranks. > >>Assassin<< X∞ These are the fighters of Unhinged Hounds. They fight, guard and protect the pack with their life. Some respect is required for these hounds, as they protect you with all they've got. They most often accompany Hunters and Chasers on hunting patrols, for extra protection. Divisiøn 3 Divisiøn 3 is made of the hunters. They are commanded by the Lead Chaser, and of course the Luminaries and Ambassadors. >>Hunter< These are the "hunters" of Unhinged Hounds. They gather prey for the whole group. Usually the younger canines. '>>Chaser<< X5 These guys are the best of the best when it comes to hunting. They usually lead hunting patrols. They're almost always the older, wiser, more experienced hunters. They expect respect from lower ranks. Divisiøn 4 Divisiøn 4 is all other ranks in the pack. >>Cadet<< X∞ Cadets are the trainees of the pack. When of age they are trained by loyal canines who know what they're doing. At the end of their training, they are put into whatever they're best at; Hunting or Fighting. >>Origin<< X7 These are the caretakers of the Tykes. They are either expecting, or are currently caring for their own pups. Some may be chosen as permanent caretakers by the Luminaries if they are ever to have young, as they cannot lead the pack and take care of their offspring. It is usually female canines, but it could be males/other also. >>Tyke<< X∞ These little balls of fur are the next generation. They really have no responsibility, unless a heir of a Luminary. A Luminary's heir is usually the next to be leader. Once 8 weeks (or moons) they are made into a Cadet. Authørity